


Une vie nouvelle

by malurette



Category: Le cycle de Cyann (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Married Life, One Shot, Pregnancy, getting better, second love, settling down
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Cyann a complètement changé de vie, et pendant quelques mois, elle a cru avoir commis une erreur terrible.





	Une vie nouvelle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Une vie nouvelle  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Le cycle de Cyann  
**Personnages/Couples : **Cyann et sa fille ; (Cyann/Ilui, Cyann/Tuila, Cyann/Nacara)  
**Genre : **drama/angst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** «_A new start_» pour LadiesBingo> (un nouveau départ)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin de la série/_Les aubes douces d’Aldalaran_  
**Avertissements : **mention d’inceste mère/fils théorique et un peu d’homophobie  
**Nombre de mots : **~1300

Cyann a voyagé à travers tout l’univers connu et inconnu, plusieurs systèmes solaires et même à travers le temps. Plusieurs fois elle s’est dit qu’elle a tout perdu, avant d’apprendre ce qu’elle y a aussi gagné. De l’expérience, la liberté, beaucoup de perspective, et un grand amour…   
Lors de temps désormais passés elle a baisé autrefois tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui lui plaisait, sans aucune crainte des conséquences ni sociales ni pour sa santé. Les maladies faisaient partie du passé obscur de la Ter ou et des bassins mineurs : dans les bassins majeurs ça s’évite ou au pire ça se soigne… tant que ça ne sont les fièvres pourpres. Quant aux autres conséquences, c’était aussi tellement simple de les éviter qu’elle n’y pensait même pas.   
Mais le temps a passé et sa protection a fini par tomber à court, à peu près en même temps qu’elle devenait amoureuse pour la deuxième fois et qu’elle acceptait peu à peu l’idée de se poser enfin. Quel destin a-t-elle connu, après avoir été une princesse insouciante au point d’en être odieuse, être bombardée fière aventurière et finir malgré elle avec un compagnon et bientôt un enfant…   
C’est arrivé un peu par surprise mais ça n’était pas vraiment accident non plus. Quelques années plus tôt une telle situation aurait provoqué chez elle une incompréhension totale, mais elle a mûri, elle a tellement changé ces dernières années… Celle qu’elle fut autrefois aurait peut-être horreur de ce qu’elle est devenue ! Maintenant, elle accepte ce nouveau développement avec étonnement et même amusement. Elle sait qu’elle ne sera jamais une bobonne pour autant et que c’est une aventure de plus. 

Cyann se prend à penser à Leutée et à Azurée, à son passé, à la façon dont sa vie à déraillé, à ce qu’elle aurait pu être avec elles dans d’autres circonstances, et à ce qu’elle va être désormais sans elles mais avec quelqu’un d’autre.   
Les premiers mois l’attente est source d’excitation, d’émerveillement, de spéculation. Fille ou garçon ? À quoi ressemblera-t-il ou elle ? Ce, jusqu’à ce que ses discussions avec Tuila amènent sur le tapis le nom d’Ilui et avec lui, l’idée de la boucle temporelle, l’horreur, la terreur, la colère.   
Effrayée par cette possibilité, elle n’envisage même plus toutes les autres et les mois suivants se déroulent dans un dégoût croissant. Elle en vient à remettre en question tous ses projets et le bien-fondé de son lien avec Tuila, mais il est bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle est piégée et seul le soutien de Tuila peut l’empêcher de justesse de sombrer totalement dans l’horreur. À la place, elle s’enferme dans le déni, refusant de penser à l’avenir avant le moment de la naissance. Dont l’arrivée est une très mauvaise surprise…

Ses craintes et son manque de préparation exacerbent la douleur malgré toutes les techniques qu’on peut lui proposer pour la réduire. Cyann refuse de se plier aux usages locaux et réclame d’émuler ce qu’elle sait de ceux de sa planète natale ; elle exige l’eau. Se sentir y flotter, jurer tout son soûl et avoir Tuila à ses côtés pour la soutenir suffisent juste à l’aider à traverser l’épreuve.   
Quand la tête du bébé apparaît couronnée d’un panache noir, ça n’est pas juste un effet mouillé. Il tient de sa mère et a les yeux bleus de tous les nouveaux-nés. Il a aussi la tête déformée, la peau rougie, frippée, couverte de mucus, et ce cordon qui semble prendre toute la place sur son ventre, et dessous, entre les jambes… rien de ce que Cyann craignait tellement, de l’interdit ultime qu’elle aurait pu avoir commis sans le savoir. La petite fente est pour elle à l’opposé total de la luxure et efface définitivement toute possibilité d’inceste accidentel. 

Cyann a toujours clamé qu’elle n’allait pas dans le tann des filles, même si à l’adolescence il lui est arrivé de se permettre quelques caresses avec Nacara dans le secret, ou plus exactement dans le déni, le plus profond. Elle s’était justifié leurs découvertes et leurs exploration en se disant que ça n’était pas tellement plus que ce qu’elle faisait elle-même toute seule avec l’idée de, comment savoir ce qu’on aime si on n’essaie pas tout, même ce qu’on n’aimera probablement pas, juste pour vérifier ? Elle fut soulagée quand même, quand Nacara s’éprit de Colbato. Même si dans son orgueil elle envisageait la possibilité que Nacara fasse un transfert sur lui, au moins elle n’était pas affligée de sentiments gênants. Elle préférait la garder comme amie et éviter tout fil à la patte.   
Ce souvenir est maintenant doublement teinté d’amertume, entre réaliser à quel point elle était odieuse à l’époque, et le confronter à ce que Nacara elle est devenue… ce qu’elle l’a laissée devenir et la trahison qui a découlé de ses erreurs de jugement. 

Mais tout cela ne l’aidera plus aujourd’hui. Maintenant qu’elle l’a dans les bras, pour de vrai, Cyann réalise qu’elle n’a pas réfléchi du tout au prénom qu’elle devrait donner à son enfant. Elle s’était seulement inquiétée de savoir si ça serait un garçon, de convaincre Tuila de refaire les calculs pour changer son nom et d’espérer que ça ne serait pas _lui_, pas Ilui. Une fois, une seule fois, Tuila a suggéré en plaisantant à demi, Ou-elle… mais Cyann n’étant pas du tout d’humeur à l’écouter, ça n’est jamais plus loin.   
Elle a complètement négligé cette possibilité et voilà qu’elle est devenue réalité : elle est là, affreuse et splendide à la fois, dans ses bras, magnifiquement différente de toutes ses peurs. Elle devient peu à peu un vrai bébé, une petite personne… finalement pas si unique. Elle lui ressemble tellement ! Tuila en reste d’ailleurs tout émerveillé.   
« À toi de choisir son nom, » lui rappelle-t-il. Et non, il ne le fera pas à sa place. Il ne l’y aidera même pas du tout. Cette responsabilité lui appartient entièrement. Qu’elle décide d’en inventer un de toutes pièces ou d’en réutiliser un, elle est libre de tout choix. 

Nacara est bannie d’office : trop d’amertume. Aïeïa était si blonde qu’elle ne peut superposer son image à celle de ce bébé aux cheveux si noirs… et puis, Cyann est tellement soulagée à l’idée de n’avoir pas mis Ilui au monde : ça serait de mauvais goût de choisir le nom de quelqu’un qui l’a tellement aimée même si elle n’a pas su lui rendre ses sentiments.   
Elle se donne le temps d’y penser plusieurs jours pendant lesquels elle est forcée de se rabattre sur des surnoms mignons qu’elle trouve elle-même ridicules, en attendant. Enfin, elle décide que ses mirettes claires resteront bleues, de sa couleur, la marquant comme appartenant à sa lignée, à la famille dont elle est issue. Elle en est une nouvelle branche, sur cette nouvelle planète, dans cette nouvelle vie et un nouveau destin l’attend. Sa petite fille a tellement l’air d’être elle en miniature et en neuf ! Comme si c’était sa propre nouvelle chance. Cyann sait très bien qu’elles sont des personnes différentes ; elle ne croit pas à la réincarnation ni à la résurrection, surtout si loin dans l’espace et où que ça soit dans le temps. Mais de tout son cœur, elle lui donne la bénédiction la plus belle à laquelle elle puisse penser : elle s’appellera Azurée. 

Et elle se jure d’être là pour elle, contrairement à Leutée ou à la mère d’Ilui, de veiller sur elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit grande et choisisse son propre chemin, quel qu’il soit, de lui offrir amour et protection, et de la rendre heureuse, sa petite merveille.


End file.
